This invention relates generally to the treatment of material for altering characteristics of the material and relates, more particularly, to the means and methods for treating such materials.
The material-treatment processes with which this invention is to be compared include those which are carried out for the purpose of altering and thereby improving characteristics (such as can include structural, magnetic, electrical, optical or acoustical characteristics) of the material being treated. Such processes (e.g. annealing processes) can involve the treatment of materials at temperatures which are less than the melting temperature of the material being treated so that characteristics, such as the strength, durability or hardness, of the material are advantageously affected by the treatment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for treating materials to alter characteristics of the material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus and method which can be used to achieve properties in a material which have not heretofore been obtainable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus and method which can employ thermal treatment of the material, yet require less input energy than do many conventional thermal treatment processes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus and method which can be efficiently utilized to process materials over a relatively broad range of material applications.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus and method whose principles can be used in commercial applications which might require large quantities of materials whose characteristics are desired to be altered.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.